


From now on we are (not) enemies

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Christmas Party, Gerbert but work enemies au, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, i dont like it here, the used/mcr dont exist❤️, they all work at a radio station, this kinda sucks but its a hyperfixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerbert (i hate that ship name so much) Christmas AU where G and B are (kind of) enemies but they have to plan the work christmas party together and stuff happens
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Kudos: 4





	From now on we are (not) enemies

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything❤️  
> also stream hand crushed by a mallet (remix) [feat. fall out boy, craig owens, nicole dollanganger} 😼😼😼😼

Bert’s whole body is pressed against a wall, with his ear on the door, listening in on the show going on right now. Dan abruptly opens the door (with a little too much force for Bert’s liking) swinging it directly into his face. “Dude” Dan says, unimpressed “what the hell are you doing?” 

“waiting.” Bert replies, as nonchalant as you can be with a developing a bruise in the middle of your face. “wifi’s down again, can you fix it?” Dans gives Bert a quizzical stare, “why don’t you ask literally anyone else?”   
“Because everyone else has left, you idiot.”  
“Doesn’t Gerard leave at 9:30? it’s only 8”   
“Yeah, but can he fix wifi while being my best friend in the world ever?” Bert gave Dan the puppy dog eyes and smiled as Dan gave him a look of defeat  
“fine.” Dan replied in a slightly deflated tone, “but you owe me.” 

Dan and Bert walked through the narrow hallway and passed through a set of double doors into the main room. only one person is sitting at their desk, Gerard Way. (or as Bert likes to call him, ‘the infamous coffee-cup stealer Gerard Way’ (or Geraldine if his feeling particularly petty))   
It’s not any kind of secret that Bert and Gerard have a sort of rivalry, they’re workplace nemesis and everyone knows it. 

“How is he using his computer? The wifi’s fucked!” Bert exclaimed in a hushed whisper, just loud enough for Dan who is currently standing on a table on his tippy toes trying to reach the router that’s attached to the ceiling.  
“using his data? On a personal hotspot from his phone? I don’t know, maybe you should pay less attention to him and more towards the Christmas party that you’re now planning.” Dan said getting off the table and brushing past Bert.  
“wait, Christmas party? Why am I organising a Christmas party? I hate Christmas!” Bert said while chasing Dan who was now packing his bag, getting ready to leave.  
“well suck it up, also I’ve gotta go now so can you get home by yourself”  
“yeah I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

After about ten minutes of almost defining silence (and numerous death stares.) the first person to break the silence was (surprisingly) Gerard.   
“stop looking at me”   
“I'm not even-”  
“stop.”  
“Okay, chill out dude, why are you so uptight?”  
"I'm just-" Gerard stumbles over his words while stuffing his things into his bag that is sitting under his desk. "I'm just gonna go, bye."  
"Dude its only like 15 past, you've still got like an hour until you usually go, why are you leaving?" Bert called after him, as Gerard rushed down the stairs "I was gonna ask you for a ride home, dude wait!"


End file.
